


Lost and Found

by itsangelpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, but not all the way, kind of a Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsangelpie/pseuds/itsangelpie
Summary: Sam Winchester is abruptly reunited with his old best friend (Y/n). How will he react when he finds out she's also a hunter?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): None!

Sam thought he was seeing things when you first walked into the bar.

There was no way this was real. There was no way that the girl he met all those years ago was here right now. There was no way that the girl he fell in love with all those years ago was here right now.

But here you were, now only sitting a few seats down the bar from him and his brother, ordering your drink with a polite smile. He shifted in his seat when you slid off your jacket to reveal the throw-over flannel that he gifted you the day he left. It was one of his favorites, but he had no reservations about leaving it with you. It would make it easier to sleep at night if he knew that you would always have a piece of him, no matter what.

It had been about 7 years since Sam had last seen you, but you were just as he remembered––just as pretty and graceful as when he left making his heart race all the same.

Dean, who wasn’t getting any actual responses from Sam, had noticed something was going on from the minute you walked in. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he could place your face. He swears he knew you from somewhere.

The sound of a phone ringing interrupts Dean as he’s trying to ask Sam where he knew you from. Both of the brothers listened intently as you answered. Goosebumps covered the entirety of Sam’s skin as he heard the sweet sound of your voice.

“Hey Bobby,” you greeted, and both of the brothers froze. “No, I’m alright. It ended up being a whole nest, but I took care of it. Seven fewer bloodsuckers in the world.”

Sam closed his eyes as a pained look fell over his face.

You were a hunter and it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of a younger Sam and (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is part 2 of Lost and Found!
> 
> Warning(s): None!

_2000  
_

_When you and Sam made eye-contact for what seemed to be the thousandth time, you couldn’t help but give him a shy smile._

_The two of you had been observing each other from afar as his father spoke to yours about some mysterious disappearances from the community center that your family was in charge of. You wondered as to why anyone would be questioning your father over this, seeing as he couldn’t have anything to do with it. Your father was a good and honest man, and wouldn’t hurt a fly if he could help it._

_“Hey,” a shy voice greets, and you startle when Sam appears next to you. He works to hide a smile as realizes he’s scared you, and he came to the conclusion that you were one of the most adorable things he’d seen._

_“Hi,” you breathe out, shaking off the embarrassment from before. “Sam, right?”_

_He nods and leans against the wall next to you, taking advantage of when you look back over to where the two older men were speaking. His eyes slowly trailed over your face, taking into appreciation how naturally beautiful you were._

_“So, do you always come to work with your dad?”_

_It takes Sam a few seconds for Sam to snap out of his haze before he answers with a tight grin._

_“Unfortunately, yeah,” he nods, and you get the feeling that there was probably a longer and more in-depth answer, but you didn’t push. It was the furthest thing from your business._

_“You don’t seem very happy about that,” you giggle, looking to the scowl that had unknowingly arisen on his face as he gazed at his father. “I know how you feel though. Whenever I’m not at school, I’m at this place. My dad wants me to run it after he’s gone. Just like he did after his father died.”_

_It was now your turn to scowl at the idea of continuing the “family business.”_

_“You don’t want to?” Sam asks, positioning his body a step closer to yours. You ignore the fluttering feeling that bubbles up in your stomach as you answer._

_“Not at all. But he’s pretty adamant on it,” You smile sadly, finally finding the courage to look into Sam’s eyes. They were a striking mixture of green, brown, and hazel, nearly taking their breath away as they bored into you. “Sometimes I feel like my life has already been planned out for me, and I don’t have any say.”_

_Sam’s eyes widen slightly as he looks over you, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to explain that he felt the exact same way. Everything that had just come out of your mouth perfectly encapsulated his own experience, and at that moment, he thought he might have just found his soulmate._


End file.
